gardensoftimefandomcom-20200214-history
Ch. 254 - The Good Cop
Ch. 253 - More than Meets the Eye Ch. 255 - Shakespeare's Tragedies CHAPTER AND SCENES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Back to Paris Travel to Sky Concert Paradox Find 6 differences in Sky Concert Paradox 2. Evening Seat Place 4 Lake View in the Garden 3. Alternate Timeline Return to Hall of Mirrors Find 12 hidden objects in Hall of Mirrors 4. Good Cop Travel to Hallstatt Ferry Find 12 hidden objects in Hallstatt Ferry 5. Sound of Music Have 3 The Violinist in the Garden Upgrade 1 Lake View to Level 2 6. Open Up Travel to Terrace Pool Bar Time Loop Match 12 details in Terrace Pool Bar Time Loop 7. Catch That Man Travel to Hallstatt Street Find12 hidden objects in Hallstatt Street 8. Corrective Measure Return to Streets of Paris Find 12 hidden objects in Streets of Paris 9. Gave the Slip Travel to Stairway Chase Paradox Find 6 differences in Stairway Chase Paradox 10. Music in the Air Upgrade 1 Violinist to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Lake View to Level 3 11. Back to the Salt Mines Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 254 scenes Have 1 Trekking Station in the Garden 12. Complete the Ancient Mining Set Collection Collect the Salt Miner Statue and place it in your Garden. 13. Lead me Upgrade 1 Trekking Station to Level 2 Upgrade 1 The Violinist to Level 3 14. Finding Your Way Upgrade 1 Trekking Station to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Trekking Station to Level 5 15. Build the Lake Hallstatt Village Complete the Lake Hallstatt Village Wonder 16. Salt Mine Village Upgrade the Lake Hallstatt Village to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Sky Concert Paradox Earn 2 stars in Sky Concert Paradox! 3 Star Hallstatt Ferry Earn 3 stars in Hallstatt Ferry! 3 Star Hallstatt Street Earn 3 stars in Hallstatt Street! 3 Star Terrace Pool Bar Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Terrace Pool Bar Time Loop! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 254 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 254 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 254 scenes |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Back to Paris Ch.254/S.1 - Sky Concert Paradox Pack up your gear. We have a case to deal with in Paris. Alistair will continue his *conversations* with Caleb while we continue to do what we always have. Meanwhile let's go and fix a timeline aberration. So which era we heading to, Richard? It's your favorite time period, Quincy - the 1600s. Prepare yourself to meet with the Three Musketeers. Oh... an alternate timeline. This is going to be interesting. But what's the case here, Richard? Someone erased d'Artagnan from that timeline. We need to correct that part of story. This is an unfamiliar territory for us. A part of me wishes that Verne isn't involved in any capacity in this case. Quest:Alternate Timeline Ch.180/S.5 - Hall of Mirrors I have seen different versions of the same story. So which version of the novel are we going to encounter in the alternate timeline? This alternate timeline is based on the original novel by Alexander Dumas. So expect things to be darker in tone compared to what you have seenin the movies. Alrigh. But have we got any clues on when and where d'Artagnan got erased? If we go by the recongs here d'Artagnan never made it to Paris. He just vanished after the skirmish with Comte de Rochefort. We need to be present when they fight. There isn't another way to find out what actually happened. Did Calab spill out any more Secrets on Verne? We all know that Verne's plans have already been set in motion. Quest:Good Cop Ch.254/S.2 - Hallstatt Ferry I told you everything that I know. Now let me out of here! You've no authority to keep me here. Alistair, we need to get him out of that glass cage and we can't subject him to one more session in the Illusion Zone. I do accept that it can permanently damage his memories. So even I'm not a fan of that idea. What if I took him out of the Manor and make him open up? I can play the good cop. What if he finds it as an opportunity to escape? It's a gamble in a way. But we should give it a try. I'll keep a tight leash on him. As a precautionary measure, you can have additional agents deployed in the area to keep an eye on us. That's for Richard to decide, Megan. Gentle reminder that I'm not in charge anymore. Megan... Megan... Megan. I knew that she has a soft corner for me. Why else would she insist on getting me out of this wretched cage? Quest:Open up Ch.254/S.3 - Terrace Pool Bar Time Loop Is that what Caleb said when he heard the news? It seems he has started losing his mind already. Listen Caleb, I don't endorse the idea of pushing timeline criminals to the state of insanity. Which is why I thought of getting you out. I don't think you are as sinister as the others paint you as. I have always admired you, Megan. And I still think you don't belong in this archaic organization. The thought has crossed my mind often. But I'm yet to meet someone who can convince me to join a better cause. You don't need a better cause, Megan. What you need is ambition... and a better goal. Hmm... your're right. At times I do think I am wasting time here. There is someone down the street watching us. Tell our people to grab him immediately. Quest:Catch That Man Ch.254/S.4 - Hallstatt Street Attention, all agents! We have to apprehend the man who is spying on Caleb and Megan. Keep it clean. He is wearing a long coat and has a leather briefcase large enough for a plasma hand gun. You need some back-up, Alistair? Eleanor! What are you doing here?! Answering your call, AListair. Why? Do you intend to catch him on your own? They always run into restaurants and hide behind a newspaper! Told you so! You are... Amazing? I was about to say, *unusually chatty*. But *amazing* works too. Put *Mr. Briefcase* in a different cell. And make sure that Caleb never sees or knows about this new development. Quest:Corrective Measure Ch.180/S.1 - Streets of Paris I've got the location coordinates. We have to be there before d'Artagnan and Rochefort meet. Alright. The meters are throwing out numbers way off the charts. My bets are on a Time Tremor. Impossible! Time Tremors can't happen just like that. It' a rare temporal phenomenon. Maybe it is. Anyway, I have set up counter-balancing charges to even out the tremor. That'll save the day... and the story... or history. I'm still confused on how real this alternate timeline is. The job is done. D'Artagnan is back in the alternate timeline. We can go home now. Quest:Gave the Slip Ch.254/S.5 - Stairway Chase Paradox I need to have a quick chat with Alistair. Can you watch over Caleb till I return? Are you nervous? Don't worry. I won't hurt you. I have taken a liking for you, in fact. During the past few days, I've started thinking about changing my ways too. There is something that you must know. I don't know how useful this piece of information is, though. The bed in the cell... it's too firm. Is it way above your paygrade to get that changed for me? Did you actually think that I'll warm up to you and let all my secrets out? Poor you! Caleb annoyed you, didn't he? Relax. It'll take some time. We ahve to be patient and careful while handling him. Category:Chapters Category:Chapter 254